1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal safety net and more particularly to a personal black box contained within a mobile terminal to receive, store if necessary, and transmit to a remote location for secure storage: image data, voice data, and location data which can be subsequently used to provide a useful record of crimes and accidents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, there is no personal black box mechanism which allows a user to receive, store if necessary, and transmit to a remote location for secure storage: image data, voice data, and location data which can be subsequently used to provide a useful record of crimes and accidents. While security cameras have been disposed at fixed locations in businesses, office buildings, apartment houses, and even streets in high crime rate areas in cities, they cover only a small part of the total area, thereby allowing crimes and accidents to occur without being recorded by these security cameras.